Needing You
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Sequel to both Watching You, and Missing You. It's been done countless times before, what happens when Hojou discovers thet secret that is Inuyasha? What torture will he suffer for daring to compete for Kagome's heart? Chapter Four.
1. Fiance

Disclaimer: ~Holds up Inuyasha ears~ (cosplay) wOOt I dished out twenty dollars for these babies, they're so soft (angora) I only own his ears now, the rest of him should follow shortly.  
  
AN: Lol, to get out of my writer's block I decided to write the long awaited (not really), highly requested (actually people begged me not to write this) part three to my You series (Watching You, and Missing You). This fic revolves around everyone's favorite idiot, annoying, twerpy, preppy, too cheery, must be on morphine guy, Hojou! Some angst at the end (but it's all for Hojou cause I don't like him)  
  
Needing You  
Fiancé  
  
"Hakuchi (Translation- idiot), Hojou."  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome?"  
  
"Hoka, Hito? (Translation- other person)"  
  
Higurashi was absent again. As soon as he was out of school he found himself rushing towards his mother's shop, picking up some herbal soaps, and wrapping them in unbearably pink paper he was off to see (the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!) Higurashi, Kagome, who incidentally had captured his eye and heart. Skipping along he was surprised to hear what seemed to be an argument, chuckling he assumed it must have been a newlywed couple (have you ever seen newlyweds go at it? Meow!) he jumped up the steps to the Higurashi shrine, totally unprepared for what he saw. There, in front of a beaten old well house was his beloved Higurashi, HIS beloved Higurashi, taking to some. . . some thing. It (the adorable cute thing that it is) had white ears that looked downy (fluffy) to the touch. His white hair and amber eyes both swayed angrily over the girl who stood in front of him. Higurashi was there, her hands on her hips yelling at what must have been the top of her lungs  
  
"I have exams Inuyasha! I'll be back in a few days! I can't keep running off like this!"  
  
"Oy wench! My jewel shards are more important then your exams!"  
  
"How am I supposed to get into a good high school (she's in middle school remember) when I keep running off to Feudal Japan with you?!"  
  
Hojou didn't have time to question, very soon he saw Higurashi be dragged down by the creature, into the well house. He stood there for an hour before he realized that she wasn't coming out (genius isn't he?). Running into the Higurashi home frantically he cried out  
  
"Kagome has been kidnapped!"  
  
His heart pumping he was surprised to see Higurashi, Souta walk into the kitchen and grab something from the fridge  
  
"That was just Inuyasha, they'll be back in a week, oh, who are you?"  
  
"Err. . . my name is Hojou"  
  
Souta grinned, he had heard Inuyasha talking about "that hobo guy" and knew of his dislike for him. And if Inuyasha didn't like him, he didn't like him. Nodding to himself decidedly he pondered how to make Hojou hurt hardest.  
  
"Were you looking for Kagome? She and her fiancé should be back next week, they do tend to run off together."  
  
"Fiancé?"  
  
"Yea, Inuyasha and Kagome engaged on her (I think it was fourteenth) birthday"  
  
The world came to a crashing halt.  
  
AN: Shall I finish this? I see this fic being around three chapters if I do, it'll be something funny to do on the side, for all of you that wish to see Inuyasha beat Hojou into a bloody messy human pulp of preppy-ness, this is your chance, R&R! Don't forget your email! 


	2. Did You Hear? Aka: My Bitch

Disclaimer: Roses are (sometimes) red, Violets are (violet) blue, I wish I owned Inuyasha I bet you do too.  
  
AN: You must all hate me , starting a new story while I'm still working on The Need. But I promise that this will be kept to a maximum of five chapters (I'm guessing it will only take three. As always, I have no idea where this is going so look at my Authors notes at the end.  
  
Needing You  
  
Did You Hear? (Aka. My Bitch)  
  
"Higurashi . . . has a fiancé?"  
  
Hojou stood rooted to the floor. His voice was stuttering and Souta's eyes gleamed with malice as he nodded offhandedly, as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Yea, Inuyasha is great, he's caring and really. . . "  
  
"STUPID!!!!! DOG BOY! I FORGOT MY BAG!"  
  
"Get back here you wench!"  
  
Two figures rushed past Hojou, the first a fiery looking girl with dark hair and fetching blue eyes. The second a white haired, red clad, angry looking . . . man. . . at least he thought it was a man. Kagome stopped in her path and turned back, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Hojou?"  
  
This was his chance, maybe if he uppened his tactics, became sweeter, more polite, more preppy, then maybe Higurashi would change her mind. Straightening his already straight collar he smiled and stepped forward, clasping Kagome's hands warmly he flashed his prepp-iest smile and said in a stupidly polite voice  
  
"Higurashi, you look lovely today, I brought you some herbal soaps for your flaking skin."  
  
Souta stifled a snort of laughter. He could use his sister's flaking skin to his advantage one day in the future, just as he was about to make a snide comment he was interrupted. Inuyasha had watched the scene before him with muffled anger, but as soon as the word lovely left the hobo's lips he had pushed his way in front of HIS Kagome (wOOt you go dog boy!) and grabbed the preppy, morphine driven guy by his collar.  
  
"Don't touch my bitch in front of me"  
  
All at once the room was filled with a deafening silence, broken only be Kagome's shriek of surprise and indignation.  
  
"Your bitch?!"  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks coloured considerably but he let out an affirming grunt and left it at that, crossing his arms over his chest in a rather stubborn pose he looked as if he expected Kagome to accept being called a bitch, and his bitch at that.  
  
"OSUWARI!" (In case you haven't noticed I don't like the dub, I wont ever like the dub, the dub should be dead and over with, but in case you don't know, it would be "Sit" for those of you that do watch it.)  
  
Hojou make a squeal, a surprised squeal, as Inuyasha hit the floor with a sickening thud, and then followed a colorful line of curses and swearing and other things. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*The Morning After~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"I just heard."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I cant believe it."  
  
"I cant conceive it."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi is engaged!"  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the cafeteria and turned, running towards {Enter Name} Elementary, growling.  
  
"SOUTA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"  
  
AN: It took way too long, I'm sorry I have really bad writer's block, I need ideas. R&R PLEASE REVIEW! And don't forget your email addresses. 


	3. Inu Visits His Local Library

Disclaimer: SEXY FEATHER BOA! I own Sesshoumaru's sexy feather boa! (cosplay) Bwahahah! I am on my way!  
  
AN: Alright, I know that the update is really, really late and I feel so sorry please don't hate me! This is a definite filler, I have a ton of stuff I have to deal with, I hope this satiates you until the real Hojou killing begins.  
  
Needing You  
  
Inuyasha Visits His Local Library  
  
Mrs. Higurashi made several tsking sounds at souta as she stared at the large bump on the young boy's head. Kagome was up in her room studying along with a moping Inuyasha, a triumphant, yet moping Inuyasha. Kagome had come home angry, and Inuyasha had been moping around the house all day. She wasn't quite sure of what had happened but she was sure that it couldn't have been good. When she arrived home she had been witness to her very angry daughter giving a lecture to the two boys. The moment she had stepped through the threshold of the house Souta had run up to her and clung to her left leg for dear life, and even Inuyasha had hidden behind her. Kagome had calmly explained, her voice hoarse, probably from yelling, that Souta, had so kindly informed Hojou that she was engaged to Inuyasha. Since then she had received several congratulatory gifts, phone calls, and gone out for several bandages. You'd think it would all go uphill from there, oh how very wrong she was . . .  
  
"Umm . . . Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha dear?"  
  
"Well . . . Kagome is really mad today."  
  
"Really, I hadn't noticed."  
  
"See . . . I'd kinda like to know."  
  
"Like to know what Inuyasha?"  
  
"What's a Fiance? And why do they do the mattress mambo?"  
  
"Oh . . . where did you hear about that Inuyasha?"  
  
"I went to the lie ber airy (library)."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . ."  
  
"I also bought these."  
  
At this Mrs. Higurashi lost her composure, for Inuyasha, had just held up a pack of condoms.  
  
AN: Maybe went a little past PG on this one, tell me what you think, it's just a filler! I promise to update soon! 


	4. Preparing For Murder

Disclaimer: I like pie, but I don't own the pie company now do I? I like Japan, but I don't own Japan. I like Naraku's baboon suit, but I don't own it. I LOVE Inuyasha, so we can assume that I don't own him.  
  
AN: This chapter isn't probably my best work ever, I'm under stress and thinking about a lot of stuff, Hojou killing should come in the next chapter. I'm writing this chapter using the Animal hospital's computer so I apologize if there are any formatting problems.  
  
Needing You  
  
Preparing For Murder  
  
Inuyasha was happy. Oh boy was he happy. The joy he felt was quite obvious, the frighteningly cheerful smile that was on his face was testament to that. For two days now, Inuyasha had been going to several different places, and bringing back chains, crossbows, laser equipped guns, and other such torture and hunting materials. Souta was also now shining his miniature Tetsuaiga, and when questioned about it he said with an absurdly sneaky grin,  
  
"Inuyasha gave it to me."  
  
That alone was enough to frighten Kagome. The fact that she had found herself sitting with next to Inuyasha for breakfast lunch and dinner for the past two days was another reason. The ever so persistent fact that whenever Hojou came by to drop off her homework (she had suddenly developed a bad case of tuberculosis) he would pale instantly upon seeing Inuyasha, shining his crossbow in plain view. Finally, after being able to stand the cheerfully fearsome silence she let out an exasperated growl and pointed accusingly at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're up to something dog-boy!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about wench"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me!"  
  
"Come on Sis, cant Inuyasha be happy once in a while."  
  
"YOU'RE probably involved in it too squirt."  
  
Before Souta or Inuyasha could defend them selves, the doorbell rang. Both boys sprinted up and headed towards the door, quickly taking the suspiciously normal package and running up to the room that the two had been sharing. Soon the sound of a mighty powerful chain saw was heard from upstairs, and both Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome paled. Rather meakly Mrs. Higurashi let out a nervous laugh and whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, dear?"  
  
"Yea mom?"  
  
"Don't get excited, but . . . ."  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha asked for Hojou's number."  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
"Yes, and well . . . I was hoping he was calling to apologize."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Inuyasha invited Hojou to dinner. And then he started asking around for hardware and horse tranquilizers."  
  
"Horse tranquilizers?!"  
  
"I told you not to get excited!"  
  
Yet again, the conversation was interrupted as Inuyasha and Souta, both dressed in black sweatpants and sweatshirts, and matching black skimasks ran out of the house idly yelling back.  
  
"GOING TO THE LOCAL PRISON AUCTION, BE BACK LATER!"  
  
"Mom, did they just say they were going to the prison auction?"  
  
"Isn't that where they sell the handcuffs and cages and things?"  
  
"I. . . think so . . ."  
  
"I'll warm up the car, you get your bow and arrows."  
  
"Got it."  
  
AN: OoOoOoOo What could they be planning for our innocent, happy, cheerful, STUPID ANNOYING, QUITE POSSIBLY GAY, Hojou? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. Toodles! 


End file.
